The present invention relates to a plastic film containing a fiber material as reinforcement and its use as a cylindrical tube casing.
Fiber-reinforced films of cellulose are already known in sheet form. To produce tubular casings, the planar films are folded and the overlapping longitudinal edges are joined together with a layer of adhesive as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,023. There are also casings for use as food packaging which consist of an acrylic-coated textile sheet material as described in DE-A-37 04 563.